


【all农】绒绒（5）

by shaoshao



Category: all农 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao/pseuds/shaoshao





	【all农】绒绒（5）

“彦俊哥？还在睡吗？经纪人姐姐在催你了。”Justin咬着冰棍敲响了林彦俊的房门，刚刚飞回北京的他一脸的倦怠，只想赶紧完成任务回房睡觉。  
房间里窗帘拉得死死的，窗户也没开，热腾腾的空气里混杂着一些淡淡的樱花香气。  
陈立农全身像从水里捞出来的一样，柔顺的黑色长发一缕缕紧贴在汗湿的白嫩皮肤上，黑白分明的对比为整个场景平添一分旖旎色彩。他听到了敲门声，双手紧紧地捂住嘴巴不让自己发出声音，抬起一只脚去蹭林彦俊的腰。  
林彦俊捉住那只作乱的脚，脚踝处骨节分明不盈一握。他顺手把陈立农的长腿往上抬，让交合处大喇喇地暴露在空气中，抽插的速度更猛烈了，陈立农的头几乎要顶到床头的木板。  
一滴泪在发红的眼角滑落，陈立农咬着左手发出一些小兽一般的呜咽，另一只胡乱地去捏他的肩膀。林彦俊终于放过了那条长腿，抚摸着她纤细的手臂和她十指交握，咬着他的耳垂哄他：“别哭了，乖。”  
陈立农摇着头，嘴角逸出猫叫似的声音：“Justin，在，外面。”  
Justin又急急地敲了一次：“彦俊哥？起床了！”  
“知道了！起了！”  
门外的Justin被吼得直哆嗦，赶紧跑走了：“噫，起床气贼大。”  
林彦俊把他抱起来，转成背入的姿势，湿软的内壁绞着粗大的性器在体内转了一圈，刺激得陈立农高声尖叫。  
“不许叫别人的名字。”  
陈立农被他锁在怀里，脸上泪水和汗水混杂，张着小嘴低低地抽泣。  
“要我射在里面吗？告诉我。”  
她已经软成一滩，断断续续地说不出话。  
“要我射在里面吗？农农，求我。”  
陈立农咬死了牙关不说话，让他说这种话实在是超出了一个男孩子的羞耻底线。  
“求我。”  
下唇已经被咬得发白，陈立农仰着脖子轻轻地摇头。  
“那不好意思了。你自己选的。”林彦俊大力把玩着他的乳房，那里乳头已经被揉捏地红肿，几下猛烈的抽插以后抽出来射在了外面。林彦俊把他抵在床板上疯狂地接吻，咬破了他粉嫩的下唇。


End file.
